


From Your Sister

by OdeyPodey



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Actual Family AU, Domestic Family, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post 1960 Jump to 2019, Yes I fixed this family. Keep scrolling, everyones happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: -Allison hosts her chaotic family for a get together.Problems ensue.Like always- or -Don't let the three siblings who share one braincell into the kitchen to bake a pie together
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	1. Who is always by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Post 1960 jump to 2019.  
> -  
> Maybe a mother and her 8 year old son aren't as big as Five had said they were.  
> Maybe bringing your civil rights activist husband to the future isn't as big of a deal as Five said.  
> Maybe for once they could be a happy family, moving away from their fathers reins.  
> -

The light from the courtyard carefully filtered through the tightly closed curtains. It creeped towards the bed, climbing up the wooden posts. It felt brighter than normal, or that’s only what Allison could assume as she laid there. The blankets were wrapped tight around her curled form. The sounds of a tv plays somewhere in the distance and she could only just begin to hear the few opening notes to Arthur travel into the room.   
Everything had been, surprisingly, normal since they’d arrived back to 2019. Happier, aswell. Everyone had a purpose finally, bringing something that meant dear to them back. Luther had learned to let go, moving away from New York and back to Dallas, seeking out a similar job to that from the 60’s. But something in him had seemed brighter when Allison had last seen him. His voice was more upbeat than she’d heard it since they were 12, hiding in their fort. The greenhouse having kept their secrets locked inside.

Five had gone back to the commission, working under Herb to try and make the jobs a little more interesting, and not as restricting. Allison hadn’t spoken to him in a year, now. She didn’t recall anyone else having spoken to their brother either. Though, she knew if he needed them he’d be back.  
Allison had heard that Diego was finally able to settle down. He only lived a few blocks away, having found a stable job working as an accountant. He’d told her how much he despised working there. The people around him, in his own words, were “despicable brainless nut jobs.” However, even without him telling her, she knew he did it for Lila. Lila had finally come around, accepting everything that had happened and moving in with Diego. She worked as both a fashion designer as well as a commission employee as head of security. Allison could tell Diego was finally happy, complete. He spoke fondly of the woman, his voice raising an octave higher. Whenever the two were able to meet for lunch his eyes would light up at any chance to speak highly of her. It made Allison smile.

Klaus, much to Allison's shock, had become somewhat notorious in the 21st century. He’d found himself a job as an influencer, finding a hidden talent in makeup and fashion. Allison followed him closely on his socials, keeping tabs on him and making sure he was doing well. He seemed happy, enjoying the simple life in LA. He’d picked up art as a hobby, having sent Allison a painting only months into their return to “normal” life. The same painting still hung above her bed, a rendition of their family. Finally a completely functional family. 

And then there was Vanya. Allison kept up with her as much as she could. Her sister had found some fame in writing, finally sitting down writing up a follow up which received overwhelming support. She then found success in children's books, already publishing four novels. Allison also kept tabs on her sister, keeping an eye on her social media. Allison had watched two of her siblings achieve the same fame she had and it was enjoyable, watching the two become verified only for them to start fake wars against each other like the stupid siblings they were. Other than that, Allison had liked any posts her siblings had. Ones of Klaus hanging out with his friends, makeup looks, photo shoots. She also liked the ones of Vanya sitting on the floor with Harlan, captured by Sissy, the ones of the two living their best lives in Pennsylvania. 

As she laid there, thinking about it all, Allison could hear the door open slowly. The floor creaked as someone entered the room. It was silent for almost five more seconds before she felt Claire jump up onto the bed.

“Mama mama!” She stood above her, staring down at her as she began hopping around on the bed. Allison smiled, her eyes remaining closed.  
“Five more minutes,” she mumbled.

“No!” The girl jumped on her. “Up!”

Allison laughed, opening her left eye to look at her daughter. She shifted a bit and reached out, grabbing her and pulling her into her arms. 

“Fiveee minutesss.” She could hear the girl laughing, squealing. She wiggled around in her arms to break from the hold. Allison snorted and began tickling her, only for the laughter to get louder, filling the once empty halls of the Academy. 

Bringing Raymond back to 2019, from what Allison determined, had been the best choice ever. They’d managed to get custody back for Claire, the three now living in the once unpopulated Umbrella Academy. Raymond had insisted on rebuilding it, fixing Ben’s statue in the process. Allison had no room to argue, helping pay for the majority of the repairs and renovations. The empty rooms quickly became guest rooms, play rooms, offices, whatever the two had desired. Which had led them where they were today.

“Mama!” Claire finally broke from her grasp, laughing. Curly hair fell in front of her eyes, the hazel just peeking out from behind it. “Did you forget?”  
“Oh I never forget, missy.” Allison sat up slowly, an arm coming up to help her. “But, for those of us in this room who have forgotten, you could remind them.”

The comment made her daughter giggle as she stood back up, resuming her jumping.

“Uncle Klaus is coming today! And so is Uncle Diego! And Boots! And Auntie Vanya!” The girl hopped in circles on the bed, talking at a mile a minute. “And space-boy!”

Allison rubbed her face as she looked over at her phone. A notification had the phone lit up. Five new messages. Six missed calls. She sighed quietly as she looked back over to Claire, a smile reappearing on her face.

“How could I have forgotten!” Allison watched her. 

“Luckily someones here to remind you.” Allison turned her attention to the man in the doorway. 

Ray stood there, arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. The smell of breakfast wafted down the hallway. The smell of the freshly cut fruit mixing with the grease of the bacon was incredibly appetizing to Allison suddenly. She smiled, tilting her head.

“Seems like you two have been busy while I was lounging away.”

“Someone came in to wake me up at six so we could make breakfast together,” Ray moved, sitting on the edge of the bed by them. “Then I was so dreadfully abandoned, left to cook alone.”

Claire giggled again, watching him. She moved towards him, jumping on his back. He grunted at the sudden impact. 

“Oh no, I’ve been caught,” he stood up, looking back to Allison. He held onto Claire's arms tightly, ensuring she wouldn't fall off. “Vice Captain Chestnut, you must continue alone!”

Allison laughed quietly, leaning back. She watched him spin around, running around the room as Claire laughed. She clung to him tightly. He turned, making his way out the door before turning back to look at the bed.

“I must go now! We must protect the ship!” He disappeared down the hallway, Claire's laughter echoed alongside his footsteps.

Allison shook her head, a smile stuck on her face. She carefully grabbed her phone, looking down to it and swiped to open up her texts. There were three messages from Klaus, one from Vanya, and another from Diego. The calls had all come from Luther, though she wasn’t shocked. He called her until she finally answered or he went to work.   
She sighed as she stared down at it before setting down her phone. She could hear Ray and Claire both running around the living room, laughing. Allison smiled a bit and climbed out of bed, heading to see what was going on.

Luther could wait ten minutes.


	2. To Your Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya and Allison spend some time discussing life post jump. Someone comes to disturb the peace

Allison stood in the kitchen, staring down at her computer screen. She was trying her best to figure out what she needed to get out to start dinner. She ran a hand across the back of her neck, a worried expression on her face. She slowly looked over at the ingredients in front of her before a knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up and turned towards the front foyer.

Raymond looked over as well, standing up and heading over to the door.

“I’ve got it,” he walked into the front hallway.

Claire's head snapped up as the door creaked open. She had been sitting at the kitchen table drawing pictures for her aunts. Allison turned her head to look at her. She watched a huge smile appear on her face as she launched off the chair.

“Auntie Vanya!” She ran across the kitchen and out the archway.

Allison turned again, abandoning her cooking to see what was going on. She grabbed a towel off it’s place on the island, wiping her hands off onto it. She smiled brightly seeing her sister holding her daughter. Her attention quickly turned to the blonde standing behind her, a boy against her side. 

Vanya carefully set down Claire, smiling. She patted her head and looked up at Allison.

“Hey!” She smiled more, moving towards her. The two hugged each other tightly. “Sorry we should have called. We totally forgot about it when we left.”

“It’s fine!” Allison let go of her. “I’m so excited to finally get to see you again! I can’t remember the last time we got to see each other!”  
“Of course! Oh-” Vanya turned to the two behind her. “Allison! This is Sissy and Harlan! Sissy, Harlan, this is Allison! I think we all met back at the farm.”

“Sorry!” She looked at her, holding a hand out to shake. “We did meet briefly. I don’t think we ever spoke!”

“Right!” Sissy shook her hand, smiling. “I tried to shoot y’all.”

Allison laughed, nodding. She straightened up, wrapping an arm around Claire. 

“That was exciting.” She looked at Harlan, who’d been staring off into the distance. “Well. This is my daughter Claire. She’s been excited to meet you both!”

Claire smiled, reaching out to shake the boy's hand like she’d seen her mother do. When no response came from him, she moved closer. Sissy watched the two for a second before placing a hand on his back.

“Sorry, honey. He doesn’t speak all that much.”

“Oh.” Claire pulled her hand back, her smile disappearing. She stared at him, tilting her head. Her smile reappeared and she reached out, grabbing his wrist. “That’s okay I talk enough for the two of us!”

She turned, pulling him to the kitchen where she’d been drawing. He, reluctantly, ran after her. Sissy watched the two, more in disbelief than anything else. Allison could see the motherly worry that filled her eyes. She could tell Vanya also sensed it as she nudged her.

“Oh, Vanya,” Allison turned to Ray. “This is Raymond. My husband. I don’t-”

“Think we ever had the pleasure of meeting,” Ray reached out, shaking her hand and then Sissys. “Allison talks about you a lot.”

“She does?” Vanya tilted her head, staring at him. 

“She does indeed. All good things!” He laughed quietly. “She likes to tell me how extraordinary you are.”

“She does-” She paused, glancing to her sister before back to Ray, laughing quietly. “Ah. Thank you, that's sweet. 

“Ray!” Claire ran back into the room, grabbing at his sleeve. “Come draw come draw!”

“Okay, Okay.” He smiled and compiled, following her. 

Allison watched the two head back into the kitchen again, smiling. She turned her attention back to her sister and Sissy. 

“Come on in. I was just about to start cooking.” She turned as well and made her way back towards the kitchen. She could just ever so slightly hear Vanya hesitate before following her, Sissy following as well.

  
  


It had fallen late into the evening. Allison was in the middle of setting the table. The rest of their siblings had come an hour or two after Vanya's arrival. Dinner had finished long ago, her family all sitting in the family room. She could hear whatever movie that was playing being drowned out by Klaus trying to tell one of his “sensational” stories from his time with his cult. Allison had been cleaning up from dinner, mostly drowning it out, catching a few words only here and there. 

She’d been deep in thought when she felt another presence behind her. She looked up from the sink, looking back. Vanya was standing there, looking almost as if she was about to just leave again. She’d been in the process of turning around when Allison caught her eye.

“Hey,” Allison smiled. “Need something.

“Oh. No just..” Vanya shrugged. “Thought I could come help clean up.”

“Yeah. Of course get over here.”

Allison shifted to the side, allowing her sister to stand next to her. Something about her coming was comforting, realizing Vanya knew she was finally part of the family. 

“What Ray said,” she looked at her. 

“Allison, it’s fine.” Vanya shrugged, looking up as well. “It’s whatever-”

“No. No he meant it.” She smiled. “I think you’re pretty extraordinary, if it’s anything to the years of being ignored.”

“It does. It means a lot. But,” she sighed, pausing. “I don’t know. It’s just whatever to me.”

“Yeah,” Allison sighed as well, looking back to the plate. “Dad kinda ruined the word for us.”

“I guess he did,” she laughed quietly. She shook her head, turning back to the sink. “It at least means something coming from you.”

A silence fell between the two. The comment finally really settled in Allison, making her stop what she was doing. Her heart ached, a chill spreading across her arms slowly. Their father had always used that term, extraordinary, as an offense. To her siblings, she knew it meant nothing anymore, a lost song in a forest of crows. She was damn well determined to make it special again. 

“I didn’t know you got married,” Vanya looked up at her. 

“Speak for yourself.” Allison smirked, looking at her. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that engagement ring young lady.”

“Oh-” she looked down at it. “Yeah. I guess I forgot.”

“Come on.” She nudged her. 

“I’m serious.” She smiled looking up at her. “I was going to talk about it but it seemed unimportant since everyone was home. We got engaged last weekend so I wasn't exactly planning on telling anyone until later.”

“Well,” Allison shrugged. “Our brothers may be pretty ignorant but I noticed. Congrats.”

Vanya smiled again and looked back down, shrugging. Allison could see it in her eyes. She loved that woman more than anything else she’d ever done in her life. They shined like nothing else whenever she spoke about her or looked at her. It was nice to see. 

“Hola mis sisters.” Klaus made his way into the kitchen. He threw his arms around their shoulders, standing close to them. “I came to help with whatever you wanted me to.”

“Thanks, Klaus, but I think we’re okay.” Vanya looked up to him.

“Damn, Vanny. First you block me on twitter this morning and now I will never accomplish my dreams of washing plates with my two favorite sisters.”

“First of all,” she turned to him. “Were your  _ only  _ sisters. Second, you deserved that one. You came into my comment section and started talking about some strawberry cow.”

“Oh piss off,” he nudged her gently, smiling. Vanya started smiling as well, shaking her head.

Allison watched them closely, smiling. She hadn’t really seen the two of them interact like genuine siblings before. To be fair, she hadn’t actually seen any of their siblings interact like a functional family before. She watched the two argue, the idea of cleaning the dishes suddenly becoming a war. Allison moved out of the way, letting the two do whatever they wanted. She made her way over to the other end of the counter, pulling out some things for the pie they planned on making.

It was mostly quiet in the kitchen, the sounds of their other siblings in the living room mostly drowned the arguing of the two others with Allison. After a second, she turned to look at them. Klaus had water all over the front of his shirt and Vanya's hair was damp but the dishes had gotten done.

“What now, Allison?” Klaus smiled, clasping his hands together.

“No.” She shook her head, staring at them. “This pie won’t get done if you two try and help me”

“What? No. Let us help!” He moved over to her. 

“Let us help!” Vanya smiled as well, leaning against the counter. 

Allison sighed loudly, sharing her head again. These two would be the death of her. They all stood there staring at each other before she pushed herself up.

“Fine,” she crossed her arms. “As long as the majority of the pie ends up in the oven, we can try.”

The two looked pleased, moving to help her. Allison shifted to the left and she smiled again, leaning against the counter. Her arms crossed slowly. Maybe their father had been wrong once before, but there was something he had been right about.

And that was they were stronger together than when they were separate. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!  
> -  
> I liked this chapter. Lots of sibling bonding that we deserve in season 3. I really like how this one came out, especially the interactions between them all.  
> -  
> That being said, tho, I don't think this ones gonna be as long as All is Forgiven, Baby. This ones gonna be like maybe three more chapters long.  
> "And the Hope that you Provide"  
> "May You Always"  
> "Be Satisfied"  
> I think is how the next few chapters will go. However, it might be slightly altered just to fit the chapters titles better.  
> -  
> Ah. Also, don't judge any of the other languages I write in any of my fics lol. I speak fluent English and really broken Spanish but you know, a lot of it is added for comedy. I'm well aware "mis hermanas" is my sisters.   
> -  
> That being said!  
> As always thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear your masks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. yes. I'm letting them all be happy. What about it?  
> -  
> Yes I had Claire call Lila "Boots". Keep scrolling.  
> -  
> I saw a video on my for you page of tiktok (Yes I have tiktok) and it was like "Satisfied sung by Emmy but all I can think is Allison singing it about Vanya" and I :,) so here I am. With a Satisfied fic.  
> I actually think I said I would never write Ray and Allison and here I am, weeks later, writing Ray and Allison fics. Y'all need to call me out for that one.  
> -  
> I should also preface this by saying "All is Forgiven, Baby" isn't gonna be over. I have so many ideas for that one. However, I needed something else to write so I wouldn't over exhausted you all with my Leonard Peabody hate fic.  
> Leonard Peabody grrrr  
> -  
> Anyways, I think this one came out really cute! I hope it'll be multi chapter as I go on! I have a lot of ideas for this that @all_soul, @be_the_good_guys and I had a conversation about last night :)  
> -  
> That allll being said, I wanted to say thank you for reading! Stay safe, wear your masks, and eat the rich so they can't adopt seven children born on October 1st.


End file.
